


Best Friend

by uswntkeeper2



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntkeeper2/pseuds/uswntkeeper2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali was her best friend and that’s not what best friends do.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual chapter, more of a short prologue to get things started!

A heavy weight lands on top of her and she let out a soft groan. “Ashlynnn!” She hears mumbled into her ear. Letting out another small groan while a grin slowly spreads across her face. “Time to wake up sleepy head.” She could feel the girls breath brushing across her neck as goosebumps spread across her skin.

  
Ashlyn felt a warmth through out her body that settled deep in her chest. She knew that voice, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. It was the voice she wanted to wake up to every morning.

  
“Please get up! You’re gonna be late if you don’t get up now and I’m not making any more excuses for you.” Ali said hastily while sitting up and straddling Ashlyn’s midsection.

  
She knew she needed to get up but having Ali that close to her made her want to stay in bed forever.

  
Ali started to slowly get up and Ashlyn gripped tightly onto her pillow fighting the urge to grab Alis arm and pull her back down onto her.

  
She wished more than anything that she had the courage to pull her back into her but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Ali was her best friend and that’s not what best friends do.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ash are you gonna be ready in time?” Ali yelled down the hall from her spot in front of the bathroom sink where she was curling her hair. Ashlyn sat up on her bed, rolling her eyes. “Yes princess. The real question is are you gonna be ready in time!” Ashlyn had been ready for the past twenty minutes. Her all black outfit with the accent gold watch and gold chain was only missing the black doc martins she would toss on, on her way out the door.

 

“How do I look? Be honest” Ali mumbled standing in the doorway of Ashlyns bedroom. Ashlyn looked up at the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her, she had on a tight black dress that ended right above Alis knees showing off her amazing muscular legs. It fit her like a glove showing all of the girls curves without revealing too much. Ashlyn swallowed hard trying to figure out how to tell Ali how wonderful she looked. “Hellooo earth to Ashlyn!” “Hmm wha- oh yeah, you look amazing Ali” Ashlyn said letting a small grin spread across her face. Ali stood up a little taller beaming from her friends compliment. “It’s not too much? I want guys to know I’m single, but I don’t want them to think I’m gonna be some easy one night stand.”

 

Ashlyn flinched at the thought of all of the guys that would be drooling over Ali all night long. She knew the girl was always the best looking one in any room but she couldn’t stand the thought of all of the sweaty filthy guys that would be begging to get close to her. “No, it’s perfect Ali don’t worry” Ashlyn said looking Ali up and down once more. Ali crinkled her nose and smiled with her tongue peaking out between her teeth, she turned on her heels and left the doorway.  “Let’s drink something before we have to leave!” She yelled as she walked down the hallway.  Ashlyn let out a groan as she stood up from her bed. It was gonna be a long night for the blonde.

 

She walked into the kitchen to see Ali pouring two glasses of Johnnie Walker over ice. The brunette looked up as she heard the blonde approaching and had a devilish smirk on her face. Ashlyn eyebrows rose as she looked at the glasses that were filled with three times the amount she would typically pour. “Are we taking these with us to the club?” Ashlyn said with a curious look on her face. “No” Ali said handing Ashlyn one of the glasses. “Were drinking these before we go to the club.” “All of it?” The blonde asked taking a small drink, letting the whiskey run slowly through her mouth before swallowing it. Ali took a bigger drink and swallowed hard feeling the burn in her throat. “All of it, because tonight I am finding myself a sexy man and you are finding yourself a sexy woman.”

 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes taking a longer pull from her drink. “I’ll pass on the that.” “No you wont! You need to find someone Ash.” “I’m not interested in finding someone.” “I don’t understand why” Ali said while shaking her head before taking another sip. All of a sudden the smaller girls face lit up and she slammed her glass on to the island. Ashlyns eye opened wide as she looked at the girl trying to figure out what was going on. “Flirt with me!” Ali blurted out running towards Ashlyn. “What? How much have you drank?” Ashlyn said stepping back. “You don’t have any game anymore. You’re afraid to get with anyone because you don’t know how to flirt anymore!” “Oh Jesus” Ashlyn mumbled rolling her eyes. “I am perfectly capable of flirting Alexandra, you have seen me in action before.” Ali let out a small laugh, “yeah but not recently” she said as she walked into the living room.

 

Ashlyn leaned forward resting her arms on the island and swished her drink around. She suddenly felt a hand run slowly across her lower back. “Hey baby” Ashlyns stomach tightened, “Ali what are you doing?” She said slowly as her whole body tensed up. “I just couldn’t take my eyes off you” Ali said running her hand over Ashlyns tattooed bicep, “I was wondering if you’d like to dance? Or maybe we could just get out of here” Ali said locking her eyes with Ashlyns. Ashlyns mouth went dry, she felt a heat run through her entire body and couldn’t tell if it was the whiskey or the seductive voice and glistening brown eyes Ali was staring at her with. The blonde stood frozen and bit her bottom lip closing her eyes. That’s when she heard Ali break into laughter and release her hand from its spot on the blondes flexed bicep. “We really need to work on your game Harris! You’re getting rusty!” She slowly opened her eyes feeling the heat she had just felt in her body running deep into her cheeks. She lifted her drink slamming down the rest of it, feeling the burn down her throat. Ali looked at her with raised eyebrows. Ashlyn looked back with a smug smirk, on her face “Don’t worry Al, I will have the sexiest woman in that club with me by the end of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This the length most of the chapters will be, the first one was just getting the basic idea out. Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr opals-story.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strained hamstring = no/minimal training the next couple of days. So I should hopefully be able to get a few chapters posted this week!

“Get it together Harris.” Ashlyn mumbled to herself as she stood in the bathroom staring in the mirror. They hadn’t even left the house yet and she didn’t know how she was going to make it through the night without spilling her feelings to Ali. She jumped as a loud bang came from the door behind her. “Assshhhyyyy” she heard a drunk Ali slur out. The blonde took a deep breath and slowly turned around on her heels to open the door. There Ali stood, gorgeous as ever with her big brown eyes glossed over from the drinks they already had. “Hi” she said with a big grin on her face. Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful girl standing in front of her. “Hello” Ashlyn said starting to feel just how much she had drank. “Can we goo!?” the brunette slurred stumbling against the wall. “Are you sure you want to go to the club?” Ashlyn said with an amused tone as she watched Ali struggle with her balance. “You’re not backing out babe! Now lets go!” Ali said while holding out her hand for Ashlyns. The blondes heart started beating faster as soon as the word babe left Alis mouth. She knew the girl was drunk and didn’t mean anything by it but it was music to Ashlyns ears.

 

It wasn’t until they arrived at the club that Ashlyn realized how drunk Ali really was. Ashlyn was pretty drunk herself, but she had a pretty high tolerance and was used to the dark liquor. As soon as they got in the door Ali was ready to dance. She pulled Ashlyn towards the floor but the blonde stopped dead in her tracks. She knew nothing good could come from dancing with the brunette. It would only solidify her feelings for the girl and make it even harder to keep those thoughts to herself. “I’m gonna go get us some drinks” Ashlyn yelled over the loud music. Ali just nodded her head and kept dancing.

 

“Hey stud” a tall blonde bartender smiled at Ashlyn as she approached the bar.  “Hi, could I get a Manhattan and a whiskey old-fashioned please.” “You got it” Ashlyn watched as the girl turned around to make the drinks. She would be blind to not see how gorgeous the bartender was. She had blonde, shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes.  As the blonde bartender started walking back to her with drinks in hand Ashlyn pulled out her credit card. “I don’t need that.” Ashlyn looked up with a puzzled look on her face. “How am I supposed to pay? I don’t have any cash..” Ashlyn said looking at the blonde in front of her. “They’re on me stud.” The girl said her as she raked her eyes over Ashlyn. “ Well thank you..” “Sara” the girl said finally meeting her eyes back with Ashlyns. “Sara. Thank you Sara.” Ashlyn said with a polite smile. “I get off at 11:30 by the way.” The bartender said while cleaning a glass, “In case you want to repay me.” She added with a wink. Ashlyn grinned at the girl, “11:30 huh?” The blonde across the bar nodded with a smirk. Ashlyn smiled at the girl and started walking to the dance floor.

 

“There you are!” Ali yelled breaking away from the guy she had been dancing with. “I thought I had lost you forever!” She said dramatically taking the Manhattan from Ashlyns hand. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. “Dance with mee!” Ali slurred into Ashlyns ear as she pressed against the blonde. Ashlyn rested her hand on Alis lower back holding her tight against her. “I think you’ve already got a dance partner” Ashlyn said looking up at the tall dark haired man standing a few feet away where Ali just was. “He doesn’t dance as good as you do” Ali mumbled with her eyes closed, grabbing Ashlyns hand as she turned around and pressed her back side onto Ashlyn front. Ashlyn finished the old fashion she had in her other hand. She set the glass down and placed her now free hand on Alis side as the brunettes hips rocked against her.  Ashlyn could feel her body react to the movement and closed her eyes for a moment trying to not let the fire that was burning inside of her show in her cheeks. Ali felt the blonde behind her stop moving and turned around sliding her arms around the blondes neck. “Relaxxx” the shorter girl mumbled grinding slowly against the blonde. Ashlyn let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Fuck it” the blonde mumbled quietly enough that nobody could hear. She put both hands on Alis waist and started to move with the smaller girl that was pressed against her. The tall girls body pulses with every movement. Her body was on fire. All she wanted to do was kiss the gorgeous girl. Ashlyn swallowed hard as she felt Ali press harder against her. It was almost as if Ali was feeling the same fire Ashlyn was feeling. Ashlyns hand started to shake as she thought of lifting the brunettes face and kissing her. What’s the worst that could happen? She thought to herself. She could always blame it on being too drunk if Ali didn’t kiss her back. As she started to lift her hand from Alis waist she felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

“Mind if I steal a dance?” Ashlyn turned to see a tall muscular man with a chiseled jaw standing behind her. Ali opened her eyes once she had lost contact with Ashlyns body. “Hellooo” she slurred with a huge smile on her face, as she looked the tall man up and down. Ashlyn saw the look in Alis eyes and knew everything that she just felt from the brunette was purely from Alcohol. “Uh yeah sure” Ashlyn grumbled stepping to the side as the man walked towards Ali grabbing her hand leading her farther on to the dance floor. As they walked Ali turned around to Ashlyn giving her a thumbs up and a big smile. Ashlyn faked a smile back at her friend, ignoring the pain in her chest. Before Ashlyn could process all of her emotions she felt a hand on her arm. She turned her head and noticed the gorgeous blonde bartender next to her. “Hey Sara” Ashlyn said trying to sound more excited than she really was.  “Hey” Sara said with a smile. “Here” she said, handing a shot to Ashlyn. Ashlyn lets out a small laugh, “I really need this right now, thank you.” she added raising the shot glass before tipping back the dark whiskey.

 

After a few dances with Sara, Ashlyn was ready to head home. A phone number and kiss on the cheek later Ashlyn was searching the dance floor for Ali. Finally Ali appeared wrapping her arms around Ashlyns neck and squeezing her tight. “Lets go home babe” Ali slurred with her eyes closed as Ashlyn practically carried her out of the club. When they get home Ali laid down on Ashlyns bed and crawled under the covers. “Wrong bed Al” Ashlyn mumbled as she changed her clothes. “ Noo right bed.” Ali said with a smile, patting the spot next to her. Ashlyn shook her head and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back she noticed Alis clothes were on the floor next to the bed. She walked to her dresser and pulled out an old soccer camp t-shirt. “Here” she said throwing the shirt at Ali. “I don’t want that!” Ali slurred throwing the shirt on the ground on top of her dress. Ashlyn stood in front of the bed debating if she should argue with Ali about the shirt or just go sleep on the couch. “Come here, please” Ali whispered, looking at Ashlyn with puppy dog eyes. Ashlyn took a deep breath before walking slowly to the bed and crawling under the covers next to Ali. “Please put the shirt on” she said once she laid down. “Fine” Ali mumbled sitting up and sliding the t-shirt on. She laid back down nuzzling her face into Ashlyns neck and wrapping an arm around the blondes waist. “I love you.” The brunette whispered before quietly beginning to snore.  "I love you too. More than you will ever know" Ashlyn whispered with tears in her eyes as she kissed the sleeping brunettes forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far or if you have any ideas/suggestions!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr opals-story.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, Ashlyn didn't sleep much that night after the club. She laid awake listening to the slow breathing of the beautiful brunette snuggled into her chest. She would mindlessly run her fingers through her dark curls as she looked down taking in every feature of Alis beautiful face. Ashlyn felt a wave of calmness through her that she had never felt. Nothing felt as right as having Ali next to her. Ashlyn pressed her lips against the top of Alis head, resting them there as she closed her eyes hoping to get a few hours of peaceful sleep before she had to wake up to reality. 

 

Ashlyn woke up to Ali groaning and rolling out of her arms. She instantly felt empty without the contact of the smaller girl buried into her chest. "Oh my goddd" Ali moaned, rubbing her throbbing head. Ashlyn let out a small laugh, "A little hungover?" she asked smirking at Ali. "A little!? What the hell did I drink last night!?" Ali said still rubbing her head. "A lot" Ashlyn said laughing thinking of how drunk Ali was before they even left the house. "Can you make me breakfast please" Ali said opening her eyes to look at Ashlyn, giving her her best puppy dog face. Ashlyn shook her head, "No way, I'm going back to sleep" she grumbled as she closed her eyes, laying on her side. "Asshhh!" Ali whined tugging at the blanket the blonde had wrapped around her. "Shhh" Ashlyn whispered trying to not let the smile she was holding back spread across her face. “I’ll do anything you want Ash! Please!” Ashlyn opened one eye looking at the brunette next to her, “Anything?” she said raising an eyebrow “Anything!” Ali said enthusiastically. “A back rub AND you have to do the dishes this week.” “Deal!” Ali practically yelled, rubbing her head at how loud she was. “Get to work Harris!” She said, smacking Ashlyns back side as she got up off of the bed.

 

“Mmm” Ali moaned with her eyes closed as she took the first bite of the blueberry pancakes Ashlyn had made for her. Ashlyn watched her and unconsciously licked her lips at the moan Ali had just made. It was the noise she wanted to hear from Ali over and over again from the taste of something a lot different than pancakes. “These are so good Ash!” Ali said with a big smile, breaking the tall blonde from the thoughts play in her head. “Huh-oh yeah they are” Ashlyn said with a small smile as she took a big bite of the warm pancakes on her plate. “Who was the gorgeous blonde you were dancing with last night?” Ali said as she took a drink of her orange juice hiding her smirk. “How do you remember that!?” Ashlyn asked. “Selective drunk memory I guess” Ali said laughing. “But anyways who was that tall drink of water!?” Ali pressed. “Uh, her name was Sara. She bartends there, she was nice.” Ashlyn said shrugging her shoulders and taking another bite. “Did you get her number?” Ali said with a big grin on her face. “Yeah I did. Anyways, what’s up with you and the guy who stole you away for the night?” Ashlyn asked trying to avoid more questions about Sara. “Well” Ali said sitting up a little taller, “his name is Andrew and he just moved to the area from Chicago. He’s a lawyer and he asked me to go to dinner with him this week.” Ali said with a huge smile on her face. “Wow, that’s great Al.” Ashlyn said with a smile “But I will kill him if he hurts you.” Ashlyn added with a serious tone. Ali rolled her eyes and laughed at the blondes seriousness “I know Ash and so does he.” She said smiling at Ashlyn.

 

Both girls were seriously hung over so they spent the rest of the day watching Netflix. Ashlyn was sitting on one side of the couch and Ali laid on the other side with her feet in Ashlyns lap. Half way through the third episode of Orange Is The New Black Ashlyn heard a groan from Ali “My head is still pounding and I don’t think I can take anymore aspirin.” She said while rubbing her temples. Ashlyn paused the episode and stood up lifting Alis legs off of her. “You’re leaving me!?” Ali whined as Ashlyn walked out of the living room. “No I’ll be right back!” Ashlyn said as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. When she got back she sat back down in her spot with a pillow on her lap. “Lay here” she said patting the pillow. Ali sat up and laid back down the opposite direction with her head on the pillow in Ashlyns lap. Ashlyn put a small amount of peppermint oil on to her hand and rubbed it on to Alis temples. Ali smelled the minty aroma and instantly felt better. “You are a life saver.” She said smiling with her eyes closed.

 

Two episodes for Ashlyn and a nap for Ali later the doorbell rang. Ashlyn quickly scooted from under the pillow lifting it slowly onto the couch with Alis head still pressed tight against it. Two minutes later Ali awoke to the smell of pizza. She looked up to see Ashlyn walking back with two plates in her hands. “Good timing” Ashlyn said smiling at Ali while handing her one of the plates. “You are seriously the greatest Ash.” Ali said smiling gratefully at her friend as she took the plate of hot pizza. Ashlyn sat down next to Ali with a huge smile on her face. Any compliment from the brunette always made her feel like she was on top of the world. “Tell me something I don’t know” she said jokingly bumping her arm into Alis. “Do you know that I love you?” Ali said looking at Ashlyn. Ashlyn choked on the pizza she was chewing and dropped the rest of the piece onto the plate. “Uhhh what” She says her voice a little shakey. “I love you.” Ali said again. “Re-really?” Ashlyn asked looking into Alis eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and if it weren’t for the tv in the background she swears Ali would be able to hear it too. “Of course!” Ali said smiling. “How could I not love you Ashlyn? You’re the best, best friend ever!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
>  
> 
> opals-story.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn was sitting on her bed reading a book when Ali came sprinting in the doorway. “How do I look!?” She blurted out breathlessly. “You look great.” Ashlyn said, her eyes never leaving her book. “You didn’t even look!” Ali whined. Ashlyn closed her book, setting it on her lap. “I know. I didn’t have to because you always look good” she said giving Ali a quick once over and a smile. Ali smiled back letting out a deep breath. “Thank you Ashlyn. I’m just really nervous.” She said straightening out the bottom of her shirt. “Don’t be nervous, you are great. He should be nervous! He’s the one going on a date with the most beautiful woman in the world! The whooole world!” Ashlyn said holding her arms up for exaggeration. Ali laughed at her friends dramatics “Love you!” she yelled as she walked down the hallway. “Love you too! Have fun tonight, make sure he has you home by ten!” Ashlyn yelled back. Ashlyn knew she couldn’t be with Ali so she was determined to make sure she was with the best person possible.

 

Shortly after Ali left Ashlyn heard a knock on the front door.  “Come in!” She yelled as she stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables. “Helloooo!” She heard an excited voice say. She dropped her knife on to the cutting board, wiping her hands on her shirt as her friend approached her. “Whit! I missed you so much!” Ashlyn said pulling the girl tightly into her. “Ahh, I missed you too Ash! Where’s Ali!?” she asked pulling away from her friend. “Oh she’s on a date.” Ashlyn said going back to cutting the veggies. “Interesting” Whitney said looking at Ashlyn while grabbing the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. “What.” Ashlyn said noticing her friend starring at her. “Noothing!” Whitney said taking a sip from the glass of wine she had just poured herself. Whitney had been Ashlyns friend since they were eight years old. The girls knew everything about each other. Ashlyn sighed a heavy breath, knowing there was no point in arguing with Whitney. "Chicken or steak?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Both!" Whitney said with a big smile. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and took the tray of meats heading for the door to the backyard with Whitney close behind.

 

After an amazing dinner Ashlyn and Whitney sat on the couch drinking wine and catching up. Ashlyn couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, she had definitely missed her friend. "Oh my gosh I've missed you Whit." Ashlyn said handing the girl another glass of wine. "I've missed you too Ash." Whitney said squeezing Ashlyns knee. “Are you okay with tonight?” She added with a cautious tone. Ashlyns eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “of course I’m okay with tonight, why wouldn’t I be?” Ashlyn asked thoroughly confused. “I mean about Ali going on this date.” Whitney clarified. “Oh. Of course I’m okay with it! I’m glad she’s finally getting back out there, especially after that last asshole.” Ashlyn said, replaying in her head the many nights of holding a crying Ali after being cheated on by her boyfriend of three years. “You know you can be honest with me Ash.” “I am Whit! He seems like a nice guy and he is definitely Alis type in the looks department.” Ashlyn said taking a long drink of the white wine in her glass. “I know you have feelings for her.” Whitney said quietly. Ashlyn froze. Her stomach turned and she clenched on to her glass so hard she thought she might break it. “It’s okay Ash.” Whitney said turning to face her friend, leaving her hand on Ashlyns thigh and giving it another squeeze. Ashlyn stayed frozen, looking straight past the blonde in front of her. She couldn’t admit her feelings for Ali to anyone. Not even to Whitney.

 

Finally she broke. As tears began threatening her eyes, she slowly looked at Whitney. She burst into uncontrollable sobs as she met her friends eyes. The floodgate of emotions she had been holding in for so long finally broke open. “I-I don’t know what to do” she said as the tears streamed down her face. Whitney quickly pulled her friend into her doing everything she could to console her. She knew it was gonna be a tough subject to ever get Ashlyn to talk about she just didn’t know it was going to be so painful. The fear that was on Ashlyns face when she finally admitted her feelings broke Whitneys heart.  After twenty minutes of continuous crying Whitney finally felt her friend stop shaking and her breathing even out. “How long have you known?” Ashlyn finally whispered. “A really long time.” Whitney said with a small laugh. “But how!?” Ashlyn asked pulling away from the girl to look at her. Whitney shrugged her shoulders, “I know you Ash. When you love, you love with everything you’ve got. And you really love Ali.” “I don’t know what do” Ashlyn whispered as tears started to well up again. “You don’t have to do anything right now Ashlyn” Whitney said while grabbing her hands friends. “I just want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I want you to be happy and you deserve to be happy.” “Thank you” Ashlyn said letting a small smile appear on her face. She was exhausted. All of the emotions she had bottled up for years had finally came out and it was the most nerve racking, yet freeing feeling she had ever felt.

 

The girls sat there for a little while in complete silence. Whitney didn’t want to push Ashlyn into telling her anything she wasn’t ready to talk about. While Ashlyn was just trying to wrap her head around the idea that somebody else knew. “Sooo..” Ashlyn said turning her head towards Whitney “Want me to start from the beginning?” Ashyln asked. “I thought you would never ask!” Whitney said dramatically throwing her hands into the air. Ashlyn broke into a big smile; she was grateful to finally have someone to share her feelings with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> opals-story.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Alis first date and she was getting ready for her second date with the man she had met at the club. Ashlyn was also getting ready but she was getting ready to go out and let out some energy. Ever since telling Whitney about her feelings she couldn't help but feel tension every time she was around Ali. She wanted more than anything to spill her feelings to the beautiful brunette. "You look good! Where are you going?" Ali said walking up behind Ashlyn who was standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She had on a pair of black fitted jeans and long grey t-shirt with her signature chain and watch. Ashlyn jumped slightly not noticing that Ali had walked in. "I uh I'm going out" Ashlyn said looking at Ali through the mirror. "I wish I could go with you" Ali said while putting her hands on Ashlyns hips, lifting her pants up about an inch on her waist. Ashlyn tensed as soon as she felt Alis hands on her. "There, that's better." Ali said with a satisfied smile. She could feel how Ashlyn reacted and was instantly concerned. She had always been close to Ashlyn and part of that was hanging all over her. It was like there was a magnet drawing her close to the blonde as soon as they had became friends. "Are you okay Ash?" She said with a concerned tone as she moved her hands to Ashlyns arms, giving them a gentle squeeze. Ashlyn swallowed hard and just nodded her head. "Okay if you need anything tonight, please call me" Ali mumbled leaning forward and kissing Ashlyns cheek before walking out of the bedroom.

 

-

 

It was three in the morning and Ashlyn had a drink in one hand and a gorgeous red head wrapped in the other. "Your so sexy" Ashlyn slurred into the smaller girls hair as she kissed on Ashlyns pulse point. "Come on, let's go" the red head grinned as she grabbed Ashlyns hand pulling her behind her. Ashlyn finished her drink and tossed the glass on the floor of the club. The cab ride from club to the girls house was a blur of sloppy kisses and laughs. When the car stopped moving Ashlyn pulled out her card and swiped it quickly fumbling with key pad and leaving a $50 tip. Once in the house, the smaller girl who Ashlyn learned was named Maggie, pulled Ashlyn into her room and pushed her down onto the bed. She straddled Ashlyns hips and pulled her shirt over her head before reaching for Ashlyns. Her shirt was half way over her head when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She fumbled to pull the phone out of her pocket and tossed it on the ground without looking at it. Nothing was going to stop her from the spending the rest of night with the sexy girl on top of her.

 

*10:30PM Ali: hows it going? :)*

 

*11:42PM Ali: let me know if u need a ride tonight*

 

*1:08AM Ali: please tell me ur ok Ash*

 

Ashlyn felt the girl grinding against her and let out a soft moan. “You like that, don’t you?” The girl on top of her said in a low voice while grinding her hips more into Ashlyn. “Mmm yes Ali, don’t stop.” Ashlyn slurred grabbing the girls ass. “Ali!?” Maggie said, stopping her movement and looking down at the blonde. “Oh my god” Ashlyn mumbled and her eyes grew wide. “Care to explain?” the girl on top of her said with an annoyed tone as she slid off of Ashlyn. “I-I’m in love with her” Ashlyn said, sitting up. “I’ve gotta go” she stood up and stumbled to find all of her belongings. “Uhm okay then.” Maggie sat on the bed with her arms crossed. “You are way too drunk to find your way home. At least wait for me to call you a cab”, she said reaching for her phone. “I can’t wait th-thanks though.” Ashlyn said as she tumbled onto the ground while trying to put her shoe on.

 

She finally made it down the stairs and into the street where she stumbled along the sidewalk in the direction she guessed her house was. After thirty minutes of aimlessly walking she started to feel sleep overtake her and sat on the ground leaning against a building. She pulled out her phone to finally look at it. “Uh oh!” she exclaimed to herself when she saw the eight missed calls and five text messages. She dialed Alis number and waited for an answer. “Where are you!?” Ali yells through the other end of the phone. “I’m outside” Ashlyn says casually as she looks up at the sky. “Where outside are you? Who are you with? Are you okay?” Ali spits out not even stopping to take a breath. “I’m somewhere outside, I don’t really know..Where are you?” Ashlyn asks oblivious to how worried Ali is. “Ashlyn! I need you to tell me exactly where you are. What’s around you Ash? Are you at a bar? A house?” Ashlyn slowly stood up leaning against the building. “Uhh I’m by a brick building. Across the street there’s a gas station but it’s closed. Sucks, I could really use a beer right now.” “What gas station is it Ashlyn?” “Quick Trip”, Ashlyn slurred as she sat back down. Ali punched it into her phone and found the two locations in town. “Stay put Ashlyn, I will be right there okay?” “No it’s fine Ali I’m just gonna go to sleep, goodnight beautiful.” She mumbled closing her eyes. “God damn it Ashlyn.” Ali grumbled as she sprinted out to her car.

 

“ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS!” Ali yelled as she threw her bmw in park and jumped out. She ran over to a passed out Ashlyn who was lying against a building. “Hmmm” Ashlyn grumbled while rubbing her eyes. “We need to get you home Ashlyn, come on.” Ali said while trying to lift the blonde off of the ground. On the way home Ashlyn woke up a little more and looked over to see Ali with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong!?” She mumbled as she reached for Alis hand. “Something could have happened to you Ashlyn!” Ali yelled out at her. Ashlyn closed her eyes again without responding and held Alis hand in her lap. When they got home Ali helped Ashlyn on to her bed and started helping her get undressed. Ashlyn laid there lazily looking at Ali with a stupid smile on her face. “Will you sleep in here with me tonight?” She asked and patted the spot next to her. The brunette pursed her lips tightly as she eyed the drunken blonde in front of her and then nodded her head. She crawled in next to her and Ashlyn held out her arms. Ali pressed into Ashlyn and let out a deep breath for the first time all night. “I need to tell you something” Ashlyn whispered into Alis hair as she wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller brunette. “Hmm” Ali mumbled. Ashlyn cleared her throat, “I love you Alexandra Krieger”. “I love you too Ashlyn Harris.” Ali whispered pressing her lips gently to Ashlyns collarbone. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My legs healed and I'm back to regular training. The idea for this story and this chapter are slightly based off of personal experience so it's been challenging yet therapeutic to write. As always let me know what you think!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr opals-story.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlyn woke up to a pain throbbing through her head. She closed her eyes tighter and started breathing slowly. The whole room was spinning and her stomach was turning. "How are you feeling" She heard from the spot next to her. "I feel like someone sliced my head open" Ashlyn mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "What even happened last night?" she asked opening her eyes to look at the brunette next to her. Ali was sitting up leaning against the headboard with her hands in her lap. "I was actually wondering the same thing" Ali quipped trying to not sound too angry at the blonde. Ashlyn looked at her puzzled, trying to remember something from the night before. Ali let out a loud sigh and started fidgeting her hands in her lap. "Y-you didn't answer any of my calls or texts and then at four something in the morning you finally called me. You were laying on a sidewalk when I finally figured out where you were and brought you home. I don't know what happened or where you where before that." Ali said, her voice cracking as she said the last sentence. "I'm sorry Al" Ashlyn whispered reaching for Alis hands. She intertwined her fingers with the brunettes and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I just want to know why you got the way you did. I've never seen you like that." Ali said looking down, "I've never been so scared" she added with a small laugh trying to hide the emotions she felts.

 

"How was your date?" Ashlyn asked trying to change the subject, she didn't know how to explain what happened especially since part of it had to do with her feelings for Ali. "It was alright" Ali mumbled shrugging her shoulders. "Just alright?" Ashlyn asked raising an eyebrow at Ali. "Yeah, I don't think there will be a third date." Ali mumbled looking down at her hand wrapped with Ashlyns. She had never felt so much fear as she did the night before when she saw the blonde slumped over. She also had never felt so much comfort as she did the night before when she was wrapped in the blondes arms hearing her whisper I love you. Something was different she didn't know what it was, but she could feel a change in herself and it made her nervous.

 

Ashlyn watched as Ali zoned out, lost in her own thoughts. She rubbed her thumb over Alis hand and watched intently as her friend starred off. "Y-you said something to me last night Ashlyn." Ali finally said as she broke out of her daze. "Oh no" Ashlyn said closing her eyes with a smile, leaning into Ali. Ali let out a laugh and nudged her with her arm, "don't worry it wasn't anything bad" she said looking down at the blonde. "What did I say" Ashlyn asked looking back at the brunette. "You uh" Ali swallowed hard, "you said you loved me." She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes as soon as the words left her mouth. Ashlyn sat there silently. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was sure she was going to pass out. Ali opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. She could see the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes and teeth tightly biting her bottom lip. "Hey" Ali cooed, putting her hand on the Ashlyns cheek. Ashlyn turned her head trying to avoid Ali seeing the tears that were now rolling down her face. "Talk to me" Ali whispered running her thumb along Ashlyns cheek, wiping away a single tear. "I'm sorry" Ashlyn mumbled as she jumped off of the bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt and put on her shoes, she couldn't do this right now. If this was going to happen she needed to have a clear head. "Please don't go" Ali said looking at Ashlyn as she walked out of the doorway. 

 

Ashlyn left and Ali stayed in her bed, lying where the blonde had been a few minutes prior. She loved Ashlyn, she always had. She had never thought that that love went anything past being best friends, but now she was starting to think it might be more. She laid on the blondes bed for two hours trying to process her feelings. Ashlyn still wasn’t home and Ali was starting to get worried. She went into the living room and sat on the couch for a few minutes before deciding to text Ashlyn.

 

*4:46PM Ali: Please come home*

 

Ashlyn felt her phone buzz and ignored it, continuing her push-ups. She had left the house in such a hurry that she had forgotten her wallet so she didn’t have many options on where to go. Thankfully her gym bag was in the back of her Jeep. Between the hangover and working out way longer than she should have, she was exhausted. She reluctantly laid on her back and pulled her phone out of her shorts, reading the message from Ali. A slow sigh left her mouth and she walked to the locker room. She knew she would have to face Ali eventually but she was going to put it off as long as possible, which meant taking a very long shower at the gym.

 

Ashlyn got home at six o’clock to a dark house. She opened the front door and turned on the entry way light. She walked into the living room to see Ali sleeping on the couch with her phone on her chest. She stood there and watched her sleep for a second before quietly walking past her towards her room. Once she made it to her room and didn’t hear any stirring in the living room she let out a sigh of relief. She started to organize her room, trying to keep busy and avoid waking Ali. The longer Ali slept the longer she would have until she had to explain her feelings. She was turned in her mirror trying on a new shirt she had bought when she heard foot steps down the hallway. Ali leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. “Can I come in?” She asked quietly, her voice slightly cracking. Ashlyn turned to face the brunette and started playing with the bottom of her shirt. “I’m really sorry Ali, I don’t know what happened last night and I didn’t mean to do this li-“ “Shut up Ashlyn” Ali mumbled as she walked towards the blonde. Ashlyn swallowed hard and watched as the brunette came closer. She started to open her mouth to say something when she felt Alis lips crash into hers.

 

Ashlyns eyes went wide for a second, then Ali reached her hands up holding her face and Ashlyn melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alis waist, moaning slightly when she felt Ali tug on her bottom lip. Before things got too heated Ali slowly pulled away. She looked up and smiled, seeing Ashlyn standing with her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arms around the blonde girls neck and put her lips to her ear. “I love you too” she whispered before kissing the blondes cheek and taking a step back. Ashlyns heart was pounding and she couldn’t move. “Y-you love me, love me?” she whispered her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Ali leaned forward and kissed Ashlyn again, slowly letting her tongue run across the blondes lips. She pulled away slightly and pressed her forehead against Ashlyns. “I love you, you” she whispered with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty personal chapter, thanks for being patient! Hope you all had a fantastic christmas! As always let me know what you guys think :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter to hold you over.

Ashlyn woke up to cold fingers tracing across her lower stomach. "Good morning" she heard whispered into the back of her neck. She felt goose bumps crawling onto her skin and reached her arm around resting her hand on the small brunette girl behind hers butt. "You're still here" Ashlyn mumbled with a smile on her face. Ali let out a soft giggle, "of course I'm still here, where would I have gone?" she asked tracing patterns with her fingers on the blondes abs. "I just can't believe this is real and not a dream!" Ashlyn said while turning around to face Ali. Ali smiled softly and leaned in to give Ashlyn a gentle kiss. Letting her lips graze gently against Ashlyns before pulling back to see the blondes eyes still closed. Ashlyn smiled, keeping her eyes closed hoping the moment wouldn't end. "Wow, how did I get so lucky!" Ashlyn mumbled with a smile with her eyes still closed. Ali let out a laugh "You are too cute." she whispered while running her fingers over Ashlyns cheeks before cupping her face and kissing her again. After a solid make out session Ali jumped up and walked down the hallway. Ashlyn smiled as she watched her saunter away before laying back down looking up at the ceiling. She never thought in a million years that this would actually happen. 

 

"These are delicious ba-Ali" Ashlyn said with a mouthful of pancakes, her cheeks immediately turning red at the word that had almost slipped out of her mouth. Ali smirked looking down sheepishly. "Thanks ba-Ashlyn" she teased back. "So.." Ashlyn said after taking a long drink of milk. "Soo.." Ali said looking at Ashlyn. "What is this?" Ashlyn asked pointing between the two of them. "This is us eating breakfast, specifically pancakes." "I know that" Ashlyn said rolling her eyes, "I meant you and me, what are we?" “Uhm, well, you’re Ashlyn and I’m Ali and we’re best friends, maybe more.” Ali said cautiously. Ashlyns felt a pain in her chest and tried to hide the disappointment that was spreading across her face. Ali could see through Ashlyns front and reached across the table putting her hand on top of Ashlyns. “I want to be more Ashlyn.” “You do?” Ashlyn asked lifting her head to look at Ali. “Yeah” Ali said blushing, “I want us to take our time though.” “I agree, we can take all of the time you need” Ali nodded with a soft smile, taking in everything that was happening. She released her hand from Ashlyns and stood up walking behind the blonde. Leaning over Ashlyn Ali ran her hands down Ashlyns chest and stomach, kissing her cheek. “I still want to be able to do this though” she whispered into Ashlyns ear before leaning forward more kissing Ashlyn on the lips.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Are you almost ready Al” Ash said walking to Alis bedroom. “Woah” she stopped in her tracks after seeing the gorgeous brunette in front of her. Ali looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ashlyns reaction. “Zip me up?” Ashlyn swallowed hard and slowly stepped forward zipping up the back of Alis dress, letting her hands ghost over her waist when she finished. “You uh you look amazing Ali.” Ashlyn said putting her hands in her pockets and taking a step back. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. Ali always looked good and they always went to dinner together but tonight was their first official date. “Thank you” Ali turned and placed a gentle kiss on Ashlyns cheek. “You look amazing also stud” she said eyeing up the blonde in front of her.

 

After a wonderful dinner, a few glasses of wine, and an amazing dessert Ashlyn found herself pulling into the driveway. She quickly put her Jeep into park and ran around the other side to open Alis door for her. Once they get up to the door Ali started reaching for her keys and Ashlyn reached out grabbing her hand. “I know we’re both going in here but I just want to say I had a really nice time tonight and thank you.” She said wrapping her hands in Alis. “Thank you Ash, this is the best first date I have ever been on.” Ali said leaning in and gently kissing Ashlyn. “Hopefully the last.” Ashlyn mumbled between kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Between work, a new relationship, and being sick for two weeks, life has been crazy! This is just a short chapter I wanted to get up since it has been so long. Let me know what you guys think, also if you have suggestions or ideas let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

"Netflix and chill?" Ashlyn said wiggling her eyebrows as she took a seat on the couch next to Ali, wrapping her arm around Alis shoulder. Ali rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote switching to the roku. "How about gossip girl and chill." Ashlyn groaned "Or we could just chill!" she mumbled as Ali smacked her on the stomach. They had many netflix and chill days before but as of lately the chill part included lots of long make out sessions. Once the show started Ashlyn gently pushed Ali off the couch and laid down tapping her chest and opening her arms. Ali smiled and crawled on top of the blonde, laying her head on Ashlyns chest. "Can I tell you something?" Ashlyn whispered while running her hands through Alis hair. Ali nodded her head gently on the girls chest. "I have wanted to do this for a really really long time, like every time we've done this this is all I could think about" she paused, kissing the top of the brunettes head "that sounds really weird and creepy now that I say it out loud." she laughed lightly, putting a hand over her face. Ali lifted her head smiling up at the blonde, "that does sound really creepy, but I'm glad it's finally real and not just in your head." she said pecking Ashlyns lips.

 

Ten minutes into the episode and the entire show was forgotten. Ali was straddling Ashlyns center with her hands in the blondes hair, gently kissing her lips. Ashlyn ran her hands along Alis sides, deepening the kiss. Ali let out a small moan into Ashlyns mouth as their tongues danced together. Ashlyn ran her hands around the brunettes waist, grabbing her backside and pressing her tigther against her while tugging on Alis bottom lip. Ali felt her body heat up and started to grind against Ashlyns center trying to get more friction. Ashlyn ran kisses down Alis jaw until she reached her neck and started licking and sucking on the brunettes pulse point. “W-we need to stop” Ali whimpered out breathlessly, putting her hands on Ashlyns chest to stop the blonde. “If we don’t stop now, I won’t be able to stop at all.” She mumbled looking into Ashlyns hazel eyes. Ashlyn lifted Alis hand off her chest and kissed her palm. “Good idea, we need to take this slow.” Ali smiled down at the blonde. “Thank you.” Ali whispered with tears threatening her eyes. “For what Al?” Ashlyn asked with a concerned look on her face squeezing Alis hand. “For always being so good to me and for just being you. You make me really, really happy. You always have, even when we were just friends.” Ashlyn smiled and kissed Ali gently. “We are still friends right?” Ashlyn asked with a serious look on her face. Ali smiled pressing her lips back against the blondes. “Best friends” she mumbled into another gentle kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm so ready for tonight!" Ashlyn practically yelped out as she bounced around the house. They were going out with "the gals" which was a group of both Ashlyn and Alis best friends. Ali rolled her eyes as she watched Ashlyn run past in her boxers and cut off work out shirt. "I think you might be forgetting something Ash" she yelled playfully down the hall. Ash came running back jumping in front of her "You're right!" she exclaimed leaning down, giving Ali a gentle kiss on the lips. Ali smiled into the kiss before wrapping her arms around Ashlyns shoulders. She deepened the kiss and let out a quiet moan against Ashlyns lips. Ashlyn took the moan as a sign to keep going and gently ran her tongue against Alis bottom lip and wrapped her arms around Alis waist pulling the brunette tight against her. 

 

"Honey I'm hooome!" came a loud cheery voice from the entryway of the house making both girls jump apart. "PINOE!" Ali squealed running to the small blonde and wrapping her in a hug. "Hey boo! I've missed you!" Megan said kissing the top of the brunettes head. "Where is my blonde badass!?" she asked looking around the place. "I'm right here!" Ashlyn yelled after quickly putting shorts on and jogging down the hall towards the two girls. "Come to mama!" Megan yelled opening her arms wide. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl lifting her off of the ground as Ali watched in amusement at the two girls love fest. "When are the other gals getting here?" Megan asked picking her bags back up off the ground and taking a few more steps into the house. "Not for another hour or two" Ali mumbled while checking her phone to see if any of them had texted her. "Well I say we start this night, well day, off right with a few shots!" Pinoe shouted as she pulled a bottle of patron out of one her bags. "Lets do it!" Ashlyn said with a smile, grabbing the bottle out of Pinoes hand. Ali rolled her eyes again and hesitantly followed them into the kitchen. 

 

"I'm tapping out!" Ashlyn said with a sour face after choking down her second tequila shot. "Awww big bad keeper can't keep up!?" Pinoe teased. Ali smiled and winked at Ashlyn while taking another shot and quickly sucking on the lime, slowly pulling it out of her mouth with a pop while holding eye contact with the tall blonde. Ashlyn swallowed hard but couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette in front of her. "Hellooo, earth to Ash" Pinoe said while waving her hand slowly in front of Ashlyn. "Uh yeah, yeah!" Ashlyn said snapping out of her daze. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ali smiling smugly. "Yeah you're cut off for a while lightweight!" Megan teased bumping her shoulder against the tall blonde. Ashlyn could feel the butterflies in her stomach already. They hadn't talked much about their status but they hadn't told any of their friends that they had become more than just best friends and both agreed to keep it that way for a little while. "I'm gonna go start to get ready!" Ali said with rosey cheeks, already feeling the buzz from the tequila shots. 

 

Megan and Ashlyn sat in the living room watching sports center waiting for some of the other gals to arrive. As soon as they all arrived, the house was filled with loud music, jokes, and a lot of hair and make up. "Ali you're up!" Sydney yelled from the bathroom where she had just finished putting Ashlyns hair into a tight bun. Ashlyn stood in front of the sink, looking into the mirror at her hair, making sure every strand was pulled back perfectly. "Where's my curler pinhead!?" Sydney yelled as she walked out of the bathroom. As soon she was out Ali walked in wrapping her arms around Ashlyns waist, pressing her front into her. "Hi" she whispered into the tall blondes shoulder, "you look gorgeous". Ashlyn felt butterflies in her stomach again from Alis touch. "Thanks" she said with a smile looking at the girl behind her through the mirror. "Are you gonna dance with me tonight?" Ashlyn asked while putting her hands on top of Alis. "Of course!" Ali mumbled pressing a gentle kiss to Ashlyns shoulder, "we always dance together when we go out" she mumbled again pressing another gentle kiss, this time on Ashlyns neck. Ashlyn relaxed into the brunettes touch and closed her eyes for a second, "I know, I just don't know if I can keep my hands to myself" she said in a low whisper leaning back into Ali. Ali ran her hands along Ashlyns abs continuing to kiss her neck gently. "Sorry Als, Pinhead took my curler and forgot to give it back" Sydney rambled on as she turned into the bathroom. Both girls jumped apart and looked at Sydney as if they had just seen a ghost. "Uhh are you two okay?" Sydney asked looking at both girls in confusion with a raised eyebrow. Ashlyns face turned beat red as she looked around the bathroom avoiding the looks Sydney was giving her. "Yeah, yeah we're fine!" Ali said smiling at Sydney. "Ash is just feeling the effects of the shots we took earlier. She'll be fine though right Ash?" Ali said biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Oh yeah, I'll be great!" Ash said smiling at Sydney and narrowing her eyes at Ali before walking out of the bathroom. It was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we come RIOOOOO!
> 
> As always me know what you guys think! And how do you feel about smut? The next chapter can go one of two ways depending how ya'll want it. Smut or no smut? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

"Everybody in!" Pinoe yelled smacking Sydneys butt as she crawled into the back of the van. Ashlyn stood behind the group waiting for everyone to pile in and searching for Ali. She felt a hand grab her ass and jumped. “Looking for somebody” Ali whispered pressing herself into the back of the tall blonde. A blush rose from Ashlyns neck into her cheeks. She couldn’t think of any words to say and stood there silently as Ali walked past her, swaying her hips a little extra with a smug look on her face. Ashlyn took a deep breath and shook her head, following the brunette into the van. “Ya’ll are gonna have to lap it, we don’t have enough room” Pinoe announced once they were in the van. Ashlyn crawled into the back seat sitting to the far right. Ali smirked at Ashlyn, making eye contact with her before slowly sitting on her lap. “Is this alright?” Ali asked, purposefully grinding her ass into the blonde girl under her. Ashlyn felt the blush rising in her cheeks again and coughed trying to regain her typical confidence. “Perfect” she whispered resting her hand Alis thigh, right where her dress ended.

 

“Do you need a drink” Ashlyn asked Ali, leaning into her and resting her hand on her lower back. “That would be great” Ali said with a smile, looking at the blonde. Ashlyn nodded letting her fingers linger against Alis back as she walked away. Ali let out a deep breath as Ashlyn walked away. She really liked Ashlyn and wanted to show her the affection she deserved but with their friends around she had hesitations. She wasn’t ready to come out yet, especially to all of her friends at once. Alis thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ashlyn walking back over. “Here you go gorgeous” Ashlyn said handing the brunette her drink. “Thanks” Ali mumbled, leaning into the tall girl and taking a long sip of her drink. “Lets dance!” Sydney shouted over the loud music, pulling on Alis arm. Ali set her drink down, linking arms with Sydney. “Are you coming blondie?” Syd teased Ashlyn, pulling on her arm with her other hand. Ashlyn finished off the rest of drink, cringing at the burn in the back of her throat. “Yeah, I’ll meet you out there in a little bit” She yelled over the music, raising her glass to signal that she was going to get another drink.

 

Ali danced with Sydney, Whitney, and Megan, feeling the alcohol settle into her system more and more every song. Ashlyn walked towards the group of friends but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ali. “God damn” she mumbled to herself as she watched Ali dance to the beat of the music. Her hips moving perfectly with the song as she ran her hands through her long flowing her. As Ali was dancing she looked over her shoulder to see her favorite blonde watching her with her mouth wide open. Ali smiled to herself and began slowly running her hands down her body. She turned towards the blonde, making eye contact with her. “Come here” she mouthed slowly to the blonde, still dancing and running her hands down her sides. Ashlyn walked over slowly and Ali swallowed hard seeing the dark predatory color of the blondes eyes. Ashlyn finally stopped a few inches behind Ali watching her dance.

 

After a few songs of teasing the blonde but never touching her, Ali pressed her backside into Ashlyn. Ashlyn instinctively placed her hands on the brunettes hips, ignoring all of the looks they were getting from their friends. “Remember when I said I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself.” Ashlyn growled into Alis ear, her hands running around the hem of Alis dress. Ali leaned back into the blonde, wrapping her arms back around Ashlyns neck. “Nobodies stopping you stud” Ali whispered back, turning around so she was facing Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn put her hands on Alis ass, pulling her so close that she swore Ali could hear her heart beat. Ali leaned into Ashlyn, kissing her neck and biting it before gently running her tongue across the skin she had just nipped. She kissed up to Ashlyns neck to her ear, gently tugging on her earlobe. “You better get me out of here stud. I need you but I’m not doing this here.” She whispered, pressing another kiss to her neck. Ashlyn swallowed hard, finally looking up to her friends who were all dancing together and glancing over at the two girls every few seconds. “I’m gonna tell them that we’re leaving and then I’m gonna take you home and show you everything I’ve wanted to do to you since we’ve got here.” Ashlyn growled into Alis ear, kissing her cheek quickly before stepping towards their friends.

 

“Hey guys, uh Alis really drunk and not feeling so good, so I’m gonna take her home.” Ashlyn yelled over the music, looking at the ground instead of her friends. “Oh my gosh, is she okay!?” Sydney asked grabbing onto the blondes bicep, truly concerned about her friend. Whtiney laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. “Ye-yeah she’ll be fine. You guys have fun and don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered.” Ashlyn said finally looking at all of her friends. “Good luck hopefully she doesn’t puke on you!” Megan sang out as she started to dance again. Ashlyn nodded, biting her lip. Nothing was harder for the blonde than lying. She walked back over to the brunette who was finishing her drink. “Let’s get you home” Ashlyn said kissing the corner of brunettes mouth. Ali smiled, grabbing Ashlyns hand and pulling her behind her, swaying her hips more than usual for the blondes viewing pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's baaack. I'm sorry for how long it's been, I'd give you a list of excuses but instead I'll use that time to start writing another chapter ;) Let me know if you guys are still interested in this story and if I should keep going. (Don't worry ya'll will still get the smut everyone wanted)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

“Thank you so much sir!” Ashlyn said, smiling at the cab driver and handing him a fifty for having to listen to them make out the entire drive home. Sprinting to the front door she noticed that Ali was already inside and the door was standing open. She walked in quickly discarding her shoes. All of the lights were still off and Ali was nowhere to be found so Ashlyn started walking slowly down the hall to her bedroom. “Ali?” she loudly whispered, peaking into the brunettes room. The room was empty so she continued down to her room. “Al-“ she whispered again before stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the gorgeous girl sitting on the end of her bed in nothing but her lace bra and matching black thong. “What took you so long?” Ali teased, biting her bottom lip. “Wow.” Ashlyn choked out, running her hand through her hair. She had never seen this much of Ali but would be lying if she said she didn’t imagine it every day. Ali stood up, walking towards the blonde and stopped right in front of her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and played with the hairs on the back of her neck.

 

“I love you” Ali said quietly, staring into Ashlyns eyes. Ashlyn smiled and put her hands on Alis hips, “I love you too” she said leaning down and kissing brunette gently. The kiss quickly turned heated and Ali slid her tongue against Ashlyns bottom lip, requesting entry, which was quickly granted. She slid her hands down the brunettes waist, grabbing the back of her thighs, slowly lifting her off of the ground. “I need to taste you.” The blonde mumbled into Alis mouth. “All of you” she added as she peppered kisses down her jaw until she reached her neck. Ashlyn gently placed Ali on her back on the bed. As soon as Alis head hit the pillow, she reached up pulling on the blondes shirt while keeping her legs wrapped around the tall girls waist. Ashlyn quickly took the tugging as a sign and pulled her shirt up over her head. Ali unconsciously licked her lips looking at the blondes chiseled abs. She caressed her hand down Ashlyns stomach, feeling the muscles tighten under her touch until she reached the waistband of her pants. “Eyes up here baby” Ashlyn said with a smirk, tilting the brunettes head back up to look at her. Ali blushed, “I can’t help it, I like the view.” She said while running her fingers along the blondes abs again. Ashlyn leaned down biting on Alis collarbone, earning a small whimper from the brunette. Ashlyn quickly ran her tongue over the spot she had just pressed her teeth against and continues attacking the girls neck.

 

Ali raised her hips trying to get some friction on her center, letting out a small moan as Ashlyn sucked on her pulse point. Ashlyn pressed her palm flat against Alis center making the brunettes hips buck even more. “Stay down.” Ashlyn whispered, pressing Alis body against the bed while running her tongue against the perky nipple peaking through Alis lace bra. Ali let out another moan, feeling her core soak a little more and wrapped her hands into Ashlyns hair, pressing her head even closer to her breast. Ashlyn took it as a sign and pulled the lace bra off, wrapping her mouth around Alis breast and sucking on her nipple, slowly rubbing Alis core with her hand that was still flat against her center. “Fu-fuck Ash. I need you.” The brunette whimpered. Ashlyn releases Alis breast from her mouth with a pop and began kissing down her stomach until she reached the top of her underwear, only stopping briefly to run her tongue teasingly slow along her belly button. She looked up at Ali with dark eyes as she slowly tugged the black lace thong down to Alis ankles, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. Placing a leg over her shoulder, Ashlyn slowly kissed Alis thighs already feeling Ali begin to tremble. Ali felt the heat spread through her body. “Plea-“ she began to beg but before she could finish her thought, she felt Ashlyns tongue run through her folds. “Oh my god” she moaned reaching her hand into Ashlyns hair as Ashlyn ran her tongue in small figure eights against Alis clit. Ashlyn felt her own body begin to ache as her slick underwear pressed tight against her center, she pressed her thighs tightly together hoping for some relief of her own as she continued attacking Alis core with her tongue.

 

Holding on lightly to the back of Ashlyns head, Ali rocked her hips against Ashlyns tongue, closing her eyes with her mouth wide as the intense pleasure continued to push her closer and closer to the edge. “I’m so close” Ali whimpered and with two more flicks of Ashlyns tongue Alis upper body curled forward as she came hard. Her hips kept moving as small contractions rocked through her body while Ashlyn slowly licked her clean. Ali tried to steady her breathing, pulling Ashlyn back gently as she couldn’t take any more. Ashlyn kissed her way up the brunettes body before pressing a long kiss to her lips. “Was that okay?” she asked lying on her side next to Ali. Ali smiled, looking up at the ceiling, “That was..wow. Just wow!” she laughed looking over at Ashlyn before kissing her again gently. Ashlyn blushed, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She began tracing circles with her fingers on the brunettes stomach. “Hopefully our friends aren’t back yet, you were pretty loud.” She added with a teasing tone. Ali climbed on top of the blonde, straddling her hips. “Well hopefully you can be quiet.” Ali mumbled into Ashlyns neck biting her gently, causing the blonde to let out a moan. “It’s gonna be a long night.” She quietly growled out grabbing onto Alis hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little short, hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my first time writing any kind of smut. Please let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn woke up with dark hair draped across her face and a warm body on top of her. “Good morning” she whispered, pressing a gentle to kiss to the top of the head on her chest. “Good morning” Ali mumbled back nuzzling into the blonde. “Did you have fun last night?” Ashlyn asked, letting out a small laugh and tracing her fingers against Alis back. “It was alright” Ali mumbled letting out a small yawn, stretching before laying back down on top of the blonde. Ashlyn rolled her eyes, nudging Alis shoulder gently. “I didn’t hear the girls come home last night. Did they even come back?” As the words left Ashlyns mouth, the bedroom door swung open making both girls jump. “Hey Ash have you seen Al- OH MY GAY!” Megan squealed covering her eyes with her hand. Ali quickly pulled the covers up to her chin, trying to hide behind the blonde. “What’s wrong Megs?” Sydney asked wandering into the room, choking on her coffee as she looked up. Ashlyn looked like a deer in headlights, her face blushing hard as she let Ali squirm between the back of her and the pillows. “We’re gonna goo..back into the living room now.” Sydney said cautiously, grabbing Megans hand and pulling her out of the room before quickly shutting the door. “Oh my god” Ali groaned, nuzzling into Ashlyn. “Are you okay?” Ashlyn asked pulling Ali around into the front of her. “No” Ali mumbled, “we’re never going to live this down.” Ashlyn laughed wrapping her arms tighter around the smaller girl. “I don’t know what you want to do about all of this but we’re gonna move at your pace.” Ashlyn said kissing the top of Alis head. Ali smiled, “Right now, I want to lay here with you and kiss you and maybe do what we did last night” she said with a small smirk, watching the blondes cheeks turn a deep shade of pink.

 

A few short hours later Ali pulled herself from Ashlyns grip and laid on top of the blonde. “We’ve. Got. To. Get. Up.” She mumbled against the blondes lips in between kisses. “Noo” Ashlyn groaned. “Yesss” Ali mocked back in the same tone. “We’ve gotta see the damage they did to this place while we were having our own party” She said patting the blondes muscular stomach and getting off of the bed. Ashlyn stretched out across the bed taking in the sight in front of her. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” She said staring at the brunette. “Stop” Ali blushed, grabbing one of Ashlyns tshirts from her dresser. “I’m serious” Ashlyn said, getting up and walking up behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her bare waist, placing a small kiss on her neck. Ali leaned her head back against Ashlyns shoulder letting out a low moan. “We need to stop Ash” Ali mumbled keeping her eyes closed tightly as Ashlyns hands wandered. Ashlyn let out a loud groan and stepped back from the brunette, “You’re gonna have to handcuff me to keep my hands off of you.” “That’s actually not a bad idea.” Ali said, throwing a wink at the blonde over her shoulder.

 

After quick showers and a few (more than a few for Ali) minutes getting ready the two walked out into the living room. “We’re in the kitchen!” Pinoe yelled as she heard the footsteps. Ali stopped frozen in her tracks and looked at Ashlyn with wide eyes. “If you’re not ready to do this, I can tell them to leave.” Ashlyn said quietly, rubbing small circles on the brunettes back. Ali swallowed hard closing her eyes and shook her head. “No. I want to do this.” She said reaching for the blondes hand. “You deserve the best and I am so proud to be yours.” She added looking into the blondes eyes. Ashlyn smiled leaning in and kissing Alis cheek, “I love you” she mumbled against the brunettes cheek. “I love you too” Ali said smiling. “Lets do this” Ashlyn whispered squeezing Alis hand, leading her into the kitchen. “Good morning or afternoon.” Sydney said hiding a smile behind her glass of water as she took a drink. “Hi guys.” Ashlyn said still holding the brunettes hand. “Did you have fun last night?” Sydney asked smirking. “I had a great night.” Ashlyn said smiling. Alis cheeks burned red as she smacked Ashlyns arm. “Okay I’m just gonna ask! What is going between the two of you?” Megan said pointing at the two girls in front of her. Alis heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. “Well uh-“ “I’ve got this.” Ali said cutting the blonde off and squeezing her hand again. “Ashlyn and I are together. I never really knew what I wanted but I always felt like something was missing and it took me a long time to realize what that was. This is all really new to me but we’re gonna try it because it’s worth it. She’s worth it.” Ali rambled. Stopping to take a deep breath, she looked up at Ashlyn and smiled at her. “She’s my girlfriend and my love, but more importantly she’s my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. Sorry it took so long, I haven't been feeling this story and didn't want to force it so we're gonna stop it here. I've been working on something new for a while now but I'm going to try to finish it before posting any so ya'll don't have to wait as long for updates. Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
